


Xenoswap Chronicles (Discontinued)

by Photoshop_Flowey



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Basically characters swap roles, Dickson/Mumkhar Swap, F/M, Gadolt/Sharla Swap, Melia/Kallian Swap, Reyn/Dunban Swap, Riki/Oka Swap, Shulk/Fiora Swap, XenoSwap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop_Flowey/pseuds/Photoshop_Flowey
Summary: The story starts off by showing the battle between Mechonis and Bionis, two gods fighting for all eternity. They continue to fight until Bionis cuts off Mechonis' left hand, and then both of their swords pierce each other at the same time. Over time, life flourished on top of these gods, but the battle waged between Mechonis and Bionis would be continued by their progeny, Bionis' Homs and Mechonis' Mechon.





	1. The Battle Of Sword Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any links are recommended to be open in a new tab.

 

[Long ago. The world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence. The Mechonis and the Bionis. The titans were locked in a timeless battle. Until at last, only their lifeless corpses remained. Eons have passed. Now our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3B5I3frNnnw)

"Retreat! Retreat!!!" Yelled a Homs. Soldiers were screaming as Mechon killed them.

"Get away from me!" Another shouted.

"Number of M87 Mechon is unknown!!!" A Homs said, before one grabbed him and threw him into a Mechon stampede, Reyn ran in at high speeds, slicing the Mechon in two with the Monado.

"They're advancing down our weak right flank." He said. "For a bunch of scrap-for-brains, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see." Pulling out the Monado, having the blade shine brighter than before.

"Reyn!" Mumkhar said, getting his attention. "We've been told to fall back, we're pulling back the line to Colony 9. Where we'll set up the last defense line."

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Anymore time here and it's game over." Reyn replied.

"Believe me, I kinda want to get out in one piece!" Dickson said.

"Or, we can give 'em the hell they deserve!" Reyn said.

"WHAT!?" His two comrades cried out, surprised.

"We may die out here, but better dying as a last stand then defenseless, not even bothering, I have the Monado. With it, the future is ours!" Reyn continued, charging at Mechon before Mumkhar stopped him.

"You idiot! You can't take the Monado! I can just see it in you!"

"How hard did the Mechon hit you the head 'eh, Mumkhar?" Reyn replied. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Mumkhar gave an annoyed sigh. "I'm going with you, you're gonna need someone to arrange your funeral." Mumkhar replied.

"As long as you don't die too."

"You two! We've been told to fall back, I'm leaving before this place has another dead body!" Dickson said.

"Well, I say you're staying here! What would we do without that..." Reyn said, looking at Dickson's preferred weapon of choice, his gun-sword hybrid.

"The enemy's second wave is approaching!" Yelled a Homs to give a signal to Reyn.

"It's now or never, Reyn!" Mumkhar said.

"Now it is, then!" Reyn called out, and he and Mumhkar ran over the dead Mechon shell, fighting Mechon. Dickson growled.

"What's the point of this?" he asked no one in particular. "Dying in some wretched field? For glory I'll never know of? Yeah, right. I let Reyn fight solo, and take that glorius Monado later. Heheheh...." To deflect suspicion, Dickson ran over quickly.


	2. Dickson's Betrayel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homs army is fighting off a Mechon invasion. The Homs are quickly losing ground and are forced to retreat to Colony 6 where they will put up a last stand. Reyn, the current wielder of the legendary Monado, decides to ignore orders and engages the Mechon forces with Mumkhar and Dickson. Dickson runs away and plans to return after Mumkhar and Reyn have died to collect the Monado; however, he is killed by the Mechon after running into their base.

Reyn, Mumkhar and Dickson were battling the Mechon, a few M63, M69, M72 and an M82, the Monado pierced through the Mechon armor though, so they died easily. Then Dickson saw the third wave of Mechon, which was hundreds of them.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" He yelled.

"It's the main force, Dickson, what else would ya expect? A brand new limousine?" Mumkhar asked sarcastically. "I gotta say, though, they're pretty hell-bent on taking us down."

"They're gonna have to be to beat us." Reyn replied. "Now, let's even the odds a bit."

"That's more like it!" Mumkhar said.

"Mumkhar, Dickson, let's do this!!!" Reyn said, enhancing the two with the Monado, charging at the Mechon, slicing them in pieces, the Monado soon numbing his right arm. Mumkhar saw the Mechon trying to attack him.

"Oi! Reyn! Watch your back!" Mumkhar said charging to block the attack, though it slit his arm, he reacted by slicing it in two. "Worthless maggot, Reyn, you alright?"

"If, I ain't dead, don't worry 'bout me." Reyn replied. Dickson saw the two, he laughed.

"Look's like the hero's going down." Reyn saw him retreating.

"OI!!! OLD MAN!!! That's the wrong way!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's the Monado that they're trying to kill you for, I gotta leave to stay alive, y'know what I'm saying?" Dickson said.

"Dickson, YOU BI~" Mumkhar said.

"Don't worry! I'll drag your corpses home!" Dickson interrupted. Reyn almost didn't see the plasma orb hurtling towards them.

"If this is a joke, they got a sick sense of humor, well. This is it. It can't get much worse from here." Mumkhar thought out loud.

"No, keep everyone alive, I'll take it from here." Reyn said.

* * *

"Those morons. I'll grab the Monado when I know I won't die, then I'll have all the glory!" Dickson said, tripping off a Mechon corpse, making a Mechon lock on to him.

'Okay, not to bad.' He thought, then fourteen more Mechon targeted him.

"No, not like this... NOOO~"

* * *

"Hopeless Mechon, If you think the Homs, the ones of Bionis, are just waitin' for you to kill us, you're as stupid as... as a......" Reyn trailed of because he had nothing in his mind. "Then you're wrong!" He yelled, the Monado shining so brightly, all of Bionis and Mechonis could see it.

 

 


	3. I brought this sin upon me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins

In case you couldn't tell, I brought sins upon me. I'm sorry, but XenoSwap Chronicles has been discontinued, it was a clever idea in my mind, but I can't think of anything, if anyone wants to expand on this story, then just take it, don't even give me credit, and if you don't want to write it, you can play with that concept in your mind. Listen, I respect every one of you, but, school is getting all of me, I need time to study, and don't think I'm doing this because I hate you, because I am in physical pain making this decision. If anyone is reading this, please understand, that you can finish this, if you do, let me know and I'll take a quick look. I hope to see a better version of this someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins


End file.
